Lettre à Sirius
by rainboww-lullaby
Summary: Décembre 1994, Sirius Black échappé d'Askaban et recherché par le monde magique, passe son Noël seul, songeant à ce qui se trame autour de son filleul Harry à Poudlard, en ce tournoi des trois sorciers. Soudain, on frappe à la fenêtre. Un hibou lui offre une lettre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Une lettre d'une personne chère à son coeur...


J'ai toujours pensé que les autres maraudeurs avaient droit à l'amour avant que tout ne bascule. En voici la preuve pour Sirius.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

24 Décembre 1994.

Sirius Black, prisonnier évadé de la célèbre prison d'Askaban, grelottait dans le froid de cet hiver particulièrement glacial. Il se trouvait actuellement en France, car, d'après les lettres que lui envoyait son filleul Harry élève de quatrième année au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard, de graves choses se préparaient actuellement. Il s'apprêtait donc à remonter, sous sa forme d'animagi - c'est-à-dire un grand chien sombre - jusqu'en Angleterre, pour se rapprocher le plus possible de l'école de sorciers. Mais il s'était arrêté au nord de la France, attendant Noël, car beaucoup de nourriture allait être jetée, et il avait besoin de forces. Et aujourd'hui était le soir de Noël. Demain, il irait chercher de quoi recouvrer ses forces. Demain...

En attendant, il devait survivre à ce froid.

Il se trouvait dans une maison abandonnée, assez éloignée du village le plus proche. Cette maison était vieille et grande, mais l'électricité n'y marchait pas, et Sirius n'osait allumer un feu pour se réchauffer, de peur d'être découvert. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre.

_Toc toc._

Sirius sursauta, bien que cela ne lui ressemblât pas. Qu'était-ce ce bruit? Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

_Toc toc._

Non, en fait, quelqu'un frappait une fenêtre, et c'était proche. Sirius releva la tête. Il se trouvait dans l'ombre de la pièce, en outre, personne ne pouvait le voir, alors il regarda vers la fenêtre de la chambre où il se trouvait. Les rideaux étaient fermés.

_Toc toc._

Ce n'était pas un hasard que quelqu'un frappe à cette fenêtre. Sirius se leva avec prudence, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, et tel un fantôme qui glisse sur l'eau, il alla vers la fenêtre, et entrouvrit les rideaux.

_Toc._

Sirius eut la surprise de trouver là, derrière la fenêtre poussiéreuse, un hibou. Mais pas n'importe quel hibou. C'était un animal vêtu de noir, au visage blanc, et aux yeux étonnement gris. Comme Sirius. Et pour cause, ce hibou avait été acheté parce que justement, il ressemblait à Sirius. Ainsi donc, Sirius connaissait ce hibou. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Sans hésitation, ni même méfiance, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Le volatile entra dans la chambre en même temps que le vent glacial, qui gela les os de Sirius.

- Bonjour Darky, dit-il au hibou. T'a pris un petit coup de vieux à ce que je vois.

L'animal huhula. Il tenait une lettre dans les serres, mais lorsque Sirius voulu la prendre, il ne la lâcha pas.

- Oh je vois, murmura Sirius, tu es toujours aussi capricieux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup à t'offrir.

Sirius alla fouiller dans les quelques restes de nourriture qu'il avait volé dans les poubelles d'un supermarché. La date de péremption était à peine dépassée.

- Tiens, mange, et donne moi ça.

Le hibou hulula, et après avoir lâché la lettre, se jeta littéralement sur les biscuits pour les engloutir. Il devait avoir fait un long voyage.

Sirius regarda la lettre. C'était une enveloppe grise, protégée par un sortilège d'imperméabilité contre la pluie, barrée par un trait rouge sur le bord. C'était bien le style de la personne qui avait envoyé cette lettre, une sorte de signature. Car il n'y avait pas de nom, sauf celui allusif au passé de « Sirinouchet », écrit d'une écriture ronde et douce que Sirius aimait lire.

Sirius ne voulait pas ouvrir cette lettre... pas encore.

Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de se remémorer le visage de la personne qui le lui avait envoyé. Plus qu'un visage, il vit un souvenir.

.

* C'était une belle femme. Elle avait un visage tendre et clair, encadré de longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien. Sirius aimait regarder son visage endormi. La paix qu'il lisait en son être lorsqu'elle était plongée dans le monde des songes. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle bougea sous l'effet de ce contact charnel, et pressa son corps contre le sien. Sirius apprécia la pression de son torse contre sa poitrine. Il frissonna à la sensation de leurs jambes entrelacées. Il l'aimait tant.

Il passa de longues minutes à regarder le visage de l'ange qu'il aimait, endormi, se remémorant les trop nombreuses années qu'ils avaient passé à se chercher, sans se trouver. Et il y a trois ans, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, déclarés, et aimés.

De nombreuses fois, ils s'étaient perdus, puis retrouvés. Ça avait mis du temps, mais finalement, ils vivaient de paisibles années. Et aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement trois ans qu'il avait vraiment embrassé ses lèvres. Le 31 Octobre 1981.

Le soleil matinal traversait la vitre, passait l'unique fente des rideaux de velours, et caressait le dos nu de Sirius. Il pouvait maintenant voir plus clairement le visage de sa bien aimée. Elle semblait si paisible, si heureuse. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre en ce monde.

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, la tirer de son paradis, il voulu s'extirper en silence du lit. Il fut stoppé dans son mouvement.

Elle l'avait retint du poignet, et enlacé. Elle lui offrit un sourire encore endormi, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux gris de Sirius. Une fois encore, il se perdit dans l'océan bleu vif du regard amoureux de la femme qu'il aimait. Tendrement, il l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Ballet de langues, gémissements et caresses, c'était décidé, aujourd'hui, Sirius allait rester avec elle, toute la journée.

Parce qu'il l'aimait. *

.

Sirius serra la mâchoire face à ce souvenir. Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. Cela avait été leur dernière étreinte, car le soir même, avait eut lieu l'assassinat de son meilleur ami James Potter, et le lendemain, la feinte mort de Peter, puis Sirius avait été en fuite, et accusé de la trahison de ses amis, et responsable de leur mort.

Ce jour là, il avait été heureux, puis avait tout perdu.

Il n'avait jamais revu, ni même parlé, ou reçu une lettre, de la femme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait même cru morte. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit la lettre.

_Mon cher._

_Peut-être est-tu mort, ou peut-être ne recevra-tu jamais cette lettre, mais le fait est que je me trouves actuellement en train de l'écrire._

_Je ne sais que te dire. Je suis perdue, je ne sais que penser..._

_Bon, même s'il y a tant de choses à dire, commençons par le début. Je vis à Washington, aux États-Unis, et mes enfants étudient à Salem._

Le coeur de Sirius se serra. Elle aurait réussit à poursuivre une vie, et à avoir des enfants, sans lui...

_J'ai été mise au courant, car je reçois aux USA la gasette du sorcier, de ton évasion il y a plus d'un an. J'ai aussi su que Remus avait enseigné l'année dernière à Poudlard, et qu'à la fin de la troisième année de Harry ton filleul, tu as été retrouvé non loin de Poudlard, et que tu as une nouvelle fois réussit à t'échapper. On disait que tu avais tenté de retrouver Harry pour le tuer, et sur le moment, je n'ai pu que te haïr encore plus._

Sirius serra la mâchoire. Devait-il lire la suite pour le faire souffrir encore plus? Oui, il le devait, il devait savoir pourquoi elle lui avait écrit cette lettre.

_Si tu savais comme je t'ai haïs. Tant d'années. J'ai passé tant d'années à te haïr, mais à t'aimer. Je me souviens de ce jour là, du jour où tout a basculé._

_Je me souviens en ce 31 Octobre 1981, que tu n'étais pas parti retrouver l'ordre du Phénix, juste pour rester avec moi. Je me souviens de tes caresses ardentes, de tes baisers fougueux et de ton regard gris si amoureux. Je me souviens que tu m'aimais._

_Et le soir même j'ai appris que James et Lily étaient morts. Tu étais parti en apprenant la nouvelle, et je ne t'ai jamais revu. Le lendemain, j'ai appris que tu avais tué Peter et douze moldus, puis tu avais fuis, et on t'avais attrapé et mis à Askaban. Ce jour là, j'étais perdue. Je ne cessais de me répéter que l'homme avec qui j'avais été heureuse, que l'homme que le matin même j'embrassais, était un traître de la pire race, un fou, un dévoué du mage noir. Je t'ai haïs. J'étais si dégoûtée, que j'en ai vomis. Pendant longtemps j'ai vomis..._

Sirius eut du mal à poursuivre.

_Puis, il y a peu, on m'a appris que je m'étais trompée._

_Pour la coupe du monde de quidditch, je me suis rendue en Angleterre (seule car mes enfants ne son pas fans de ce sport), et j'ai assisté à l'attaque des mangemorts ce jour là. Fort heureusement, je n'ai pas été blessée, juste profondément choquée. En effet, je suis au courant de ce qui se passe en Angleterre, mais je ne me rendait jusqu'alors pas vraiment compte à quel point les choses étaient mal gérées. Bref, je m'étales._

_Je suis resté quelques temps en Angleterre, et un jour, j'ai croisé Lunard. Lui aussi fut étonné de me voir. Nous avons pris des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, puis il m'a entraîné quelque part où on ne pouvait pas nous entendre, pour me dire quelque chose d'important._

_Et, oh que je suis désolée._

_Je suis désolée, terriblement désolée. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas toi le coupable. Il m'a dit que c'était Peter. J'ai tout su. et... oh, pardon. Je ne sais même pas si je devais le croire ou non. Mais j'avais envie de le croire, parce que je t'aimais. Parce que je t'aime. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir haï. Je suis désolée de m'être éloignée de l'Angleterre, et de n'avoir jamais voulu te parler tant qu'il en était encore temps._

_Je suis perdue. Mais je crois Lunard. Je crois en ton innocence._

Sirius sourit, rassuré qu'elle sache son innocence. Il voulait savoir si elle avait l'intention de le revoir. C'était une longue lettre qui contenait plusieurs pages, et il prit la troisième.

_Oh, mais il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Quelque chose d'important. De suffisamment important pour que tu le sache le plus tôt possible. Souviens toi plus tôt dans ma lettre, j'ai écris que j'avais longtemps vomi après ta trahison. Souviens-toi je t'ai dit que j'avais des enfants._

_Ces enfants, ce sont les tiens. Tu es le père de jumeaux, un garçon et une fille : Tom et Lucile. Ils n'ont jamais su qui était leur père, mais lorsque les choses en Angleterre se seront arrangées, je leur dirais. Ils ont tes yeux, et j'avoue que Tom possède ta stupide arrogance et ton sens de l'humour inébranlable._

_À chaque fois que je les regardes, je te vois en eux. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point tu me manques. Toutes ces années passées à te détester n'ont pas suffit à effacer l'amour que je portes envers toi, et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis jamais mariée. D'ailleurs, comment aurais-je pu. J'ai vu la bague que tu comptait m'offrir en fouillant tes affaires. Tu allais me demander en mariage n'est-ce pas?_

Sirius hocha stupidement la tête.

_Sais-tu que je portes cette même bague à mon doigt, signe de notre mariage jamais accompli. Lucile me demande souvent comment était 'Papa', je lui disais juste qu'il était bête et gentil. Elle me répondait qu'il devait être drôlement gentil pour m'offrir une aussi jolie bague, mais surtout très bête de m'avoir abandonnée comme ça. À cela, je souriais, et sentais les larmes m monter aux yeux._

_Bref, je 'étales encore, car je ne sais même pas si tu es vivant, ou si tu recevra cette lettre. En tout cas, tu ne me reverras pas._

Le coeur de Sirius se serra à nouveau.

_Du moins pas de si tôt._

_Comprends moi, j'aime mes enfants, ils sont devenus ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Tu dois comprendre que je ne veux pas les abandonner, ni les mettre en danger. Et je ne doutes pas que si je te revois, nous serons tous en danger. Alors j'attends que les choses se tarissent. Si le lord noir tombe un jour, je te retrouverais, et qui sait, nous pourrions peut-être enfin tous vivre heureux._

_En attendant, pardonne moi. Pardonne moi de t'avoir haï. Moi je t'ai pardonné._

_Ne me réponds pas, laisse ma chouette partir sans rien. C'est déjà assez dangereux je pense d'envoyer cette lettre, alors ne prends pas plus de risques._

_Prends soin de toi Sirius. Je t'aime du fond du coeur._

_À bientôt je l'espères._

_Emily Dirnt._

Sirius reposa la lettre sur le plancher pourri, et fermi les yeux. Il était rare qu'il ne verse des larmes, et les seules qu'il avait versé étaient toujours pour Emily.

Il la pardonnait.

Il l'aimait.

Il était père.

Il était heureux.

Qui l'aurait cru? Sirius Black, évadé recherché du monde magique, grelottant la veille de Noël dans une maison abandonnée, n'était plus l'ombre de lui même. Il était _heureux._

Darky hulula. Le volatile avait assez mangé, et voulait repartir. Sirius sourit à l'animal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Darky s'envollait vers l'Amérique.

.

Quelque part à Washington, le 25 Décembre 1994.

Emily Dirnt regardait d'un oeil bienveillant ses enfants se livrer à une bataille de boule de neige dans le jardin lorsqu'un animal se posa sur la cloture. Emily ne fut pas la seule à le voir.

- Maman? Maman! C'est Darky!

Le volatile hulula et alla se poser sur le bras de l'enfant. Lucile entra alors dans la maison sans même retirer ses chaussures. Elle caressait la chouette qui avait toujours été la possession de la famille Dirnt. Lucile durant son enfance, avait toujours aimé le volatile, mais avait la formelle interdiction de l'utiliser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

- J'avais envoyé une lettre, répondit tout simplement Emily.

- Mais...

- Chut, ça ne te regardes pas ma chérie, l'interrompit sa mère.

Lucile haussa les épaules, puis désigna les pattes de l'oiseau.

- En tout cas, tu as reçu une réponse.

Emily fonça les sourcils. Lucile laissa l'oiseau se poser sur un pied prévu à cet effet, et sa mère alla détacher la lettre qu'il serrait dans ses serres. C'était la même enveloppe qu'elle avait envoyé, avec le même « Sirinouchet » (d'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait écrit ce surnom-ci). Elle ouvrit, et lu le morceau de papier, prenant soin à ce que sa fille ne le voit pas.

_Emy, ma chère et tendre._

_Tu as su me redonner le sourire en ces jours sombres que je vis. Je te pardonne de m'avoir haï bien évidemment. Tu ne connaissais pas la vérité, c'était normal. Sache que je suis heureux – même si ce mot sonne étrangement à mes oreilles – de savoir que j'ai un fils et une fille. Passe leur le bonjour de ma part. Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me voir pour le moment, mais dès que les choses iront mieux, je te le promets, on se reverra._

_Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, avec Harry. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer._

_Milles et uns baisers._

_Sirius._

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Emily, qui avait un sourire bête aux lèvres. Elle frissonna comme toujours en pensant à Sirius, en pensant à ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mots et ses regards.

Lucile demanda à sa mère.

- C'était Papa?

N'ayant pas la force de répondre, Emily hocha la tête en souriant de plus belle.

- Tu nous racontera un jour ? demanda Tom qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt.

À nouveau, elle hocha la tête, laissant sans les cacher, les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Lucile et Tom comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas déranger cet instant magique pour leur mère, et se retirèrent pour poursuivre leur bataille de boule de neige.

Emily profita pour relire les mots gravés sur l'intérieur de l'enveloppe encore une fois

_P.S. : Je n'en ai pas eut le temps dans le passé, alors j'en profite : Veux-tu m'épouser?_

Quel imbécile ce Sirius! Bien sûr qu'elle voulait.

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis.


End file.
